thesims4memehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Police
The Police, more commonly referred to as The Cops, is the law enforcement force of Oasis Springs. Two of the police officers, Nick McLaughlin and Nathan Fontenot, have made regular appearances throughout Season 1, both on duty and off-duty. Meme House Canon The cops first made their debut in Part I, after Bulk Bogan calls them to arrest Dio Brando for the murders of Mortimer Goth and Bill Gates. After DIO escapes jail with his Stand, one of the cops who made his arrest explodes into his house, dressed casually to avoid suspicion, in order to recapture the vampire, but is instead killed by him with a machete. The Cops appear again later in Part I when DIO frames Johnny Zest for the murder of the missing cop. They arrest Zest twice, as he somehow managed to escape prison the first time. At the end of Part I, they arrest Bulk Bogan for shooting a ghost. They appear regularly at the background during Part II, as DIO is frequently prank-calling them. After Liquid Bogan breaks the house's toilet, DIO calls the police and demands them to shoot the toilet for not working properly, angering one of the officers, who points a gun at him and then leaves. They are seen again at the Gym, investigating a murder committed by a drugged-out Bogan. DIO tells one of the police officers that Wario sells him crack, but the officer doesn't mind. Seeing that, DIO decides to smoke weed in front of the cop, who again does nothing, leaving the vampire perplexed. In Part III, a bearded cop wearing a cute sloth hat arrives in Vampire Town after Bulk Bogan snitches on DIO when he murdered the Head Vampire. The cop doesn't seem to notice the massive amount of blood and the urn next to the organ, where the Head Vampire was assassinated, and leaves after a short while, showing how incompetent the police are in Meme House. The redhead cop who witnessed DIO smoking weed at the Gym in Part II visits him while off-work, also in Part III. As DIO doesn't remember who he is, he puts the cop under a spell and drinks his blood, before butchering him and using his hands, feet, eyeballs and intestines as a macabre warning not to cross the Bogans outside of their house, next to their marijuana plant and their toilet. The cop's intestines later become a Trash Plant, which can be seen outside the Bogan House in later parts. Two cops make a cameo in Part IV, witnessing the aftermath of a massacre in a nightclub in Willow Creek while off-duty. They are the black police officer who was getting suspicious of the Bogans in Part III and the cop with the cute Sloth Hat. In Part VII, they try to arrest Bulk Bogan for the deaths of three townies, but they can't get into the Bogan House because the door is locked, again showing that the police force of Oasis Springs is hilariously inept. Later, the cops arrive at the Liquid Household to investigate the death of Liquid Garfield. They find the killer, Garfield Cat sleeping on a chair, and start dancing in front of him instead of arresting him. In Part IX, Nick and Nathan investigate Bulk murdering a demon in front of the entire neighborhood. Bulk throws them off the scent by pretending to be asleep, and, confounded, the cops dance and violate several gun safety laws. In Part XII, the cops show up to investigate DoomGuy John's massacre at the gym and bar. The two usual cops - Black Cop and Sloth Hat Cop - are accompanied by a new, third cop, who is also a rare Super Demon. DoomGuy attempts to kill the Super Demon Cop, but he uses his powers of damage redirection to make the Black Cop die instead. The Sloth Hat Cop then arrests DoomGuy, who easily breaks out of prison and then attacks the Super Demon Cop, managing to actually kill him this time around, as his damage redirection powers were on cooldown. Members "Black Cop" *'Real Name': Nathan Fontenot *'Status': Dead *'Notable Info': The cop with formerly the longest lifespan on the series, making his debut in Part I. He was almost never seen without Nick McLaughlin with him, and is famous for having successfully arrested Big Smoke and numerous other Sims. He unfortunately met his end in Part XII at the hands of the Super Demon Cop. "Undercover Cop" *'Real Name': Bret Blank *'Status': Dead *'Notable Info': The cop who arrested Dio Brando in Part I, and who attempted to recapture him when he broke out of jail, only to be murdered by him. "Redhead Cop" *'Real Name': Finnegan Pierce *'Status': Dead *'Notable Info': The cop with whom Dio Brando smokes weed with in Part II. He visits the Bogan House while off-work to hang out with Dio, but is instead drained of his blood and butchered for meat. "Assassin Cop" *'Real Name': Matteo Ma *'Status': Dead *'Notable Info': Corrupt cop, hired Albert Wesker and Dio Brando to assassinate criminals, but ended up being betrayed and murdered by Dio for daring to give him orders. "Sloth Hat Cop" *'Real Name': Nick McLaughlin *'Status': Alive *'Notable Info': A fan favorite thanks to his cute sloth hat, he is the only cop who survived the first season. "Super Demon Cop" *'Real Name': Hugh Oldham *'Status': Dead *'Notable Info': One of Bonzi Buddy's most powerful demon lackeys, this cop managed to survive a lunge attack from DoomGuy by redirecting the damage onto a different cop. Trivia *The Cops appear to be incredibly useless in the world of Meme House. The only person who they arrested that ended up in jail for more than one day was Dio Brando, who nonetheless escaped imprisonment easily. Even Johnny Zest, a normal human being with no criminal background, managed to escape from jail almost instantly. *By the end of Season 1, the only surviving cop is Nick McLaughlin, the one with the Sloth Hat. Category:Groups Category:Police